Tiny
by KatanaNoNeko
Summary: He reached a hand down and carefully, carefully grazed a finger against her cheek. She reacted, her palm jumping up, but she didn't wake up. Natsu let out a shaky breath as he touched her, his daughter. His sweet, precious baby.


Natsu darted from the train station that evening as soon as his motion sickess had dissipated, giving Gray a hasty goodbye as he headed home.

He had an eight-months-pregnant wife and the little girl inside her to take care of, after all, and even just a week on the job had been much too long.

Natsu couldn't stop sniffing the air as he approached the home. Lucy had taken on a new scent during her pregnancy, one that was like a combination of his and hers, but there was something different in the air today. It had traces of both he and Lucy's scents, but it was also unique and new.

The man was puzzled trying to figure out what on Earth this new, but wonderful scent was.

It would become clear soon after bursting in the door.

"Lucy!" he called, eager to see his wife. "Lucy?"

He followed his nose to the bedroom. Lucy was sprawled out across the bed, snoring, hair a mess, clothing dirty, and... a much smaller stomach since the last time he saw it.

His eyes went to the crib, where a little baby girl was sleeping calmly, the source of the new scent.

He'd missed the birth.

_He'd missed the birth!?_

Natsu leaned against the crib and stared at his baby with a wide smile despite his disappointment that he hadn't been there for Lucy. Because how could he be upset looking at her? She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on (tied with her mother, of course).

She was swaddled in a blanket he'd picked out, with multicolored dragons and little princesses flying on their backs. Her cheeks had that adorable baby chubbiness to them as well as a light flush. A patch of thin, soft pink wisps of hair lay against her head, and one of her hands was peeking out of the swaddling, the cloth starting to loosen.

He reached a hand down and carefully, _carefully _grazed a finger against her cheek. She reacted, her palm jumping up, but she didn't wake up. Natsu let out a shaky breath as he touched her, his _daughter. _His sweet, precious baby.

His heart fluttered as he looked at her. He'd helped _create _this tiny, innocent baby! And did he mention _tiny?_ She was so small! Smaller than Happy was when he hatched, even! How could he keep something so small _safe?_

But he absolutely would. There was no way he'd let any harm come to her for as long as he lived.

Natsu laughed lightly as a few tears lined his eyes. This girl already had him caught around her little pinkie finger and she hadn't even opened her eyes.

His musings were interrupted when he heard the door open. Levy, by the scent of it. She gave a quiet call of Lucy's name before coming to the bedroom.

"Oh, Natsu! You're back," Levy responded quietly.

He nodded, still staring at Layla with a wistful grin.

Levy smiled. "I see you've met your daughter."

He nodded. "I love her," he said, voice cracking slightly.

The blunette laughed. "I can imagine. I was just coming by to check on Lu. She's been exhausted, Layla's been giving her a bit of a hard time."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here- I didn't know!"

"Hey, it's okay. Nobody blames you." She nodded her head towards the living room. "C'mon, I'll fill you in."

Natsu nodded, stealing one last glance at Layla, and then Lucy, before shutting the door behind him and following Levy.

"Wendy had come by the evening after you and Gray left. Lucy apparently complained about some cramping and Wendy realized she was in active labor," Levy laughed.

"What!?"

"Yeah, but we got her to Porlyusica's pretty quickly. It was long, but I think all things considered, Lucy wasn't in _too _much pain through it. She cried for you though. She's been really missing you."

Natsu gulped, feeling guilty again about missing it.

"Layla was born just before 10 o' clock at night, the same day you left. She's a little small, but she's healthy. So is Lucy, but like I said, Layla's been making her work hard, she hasn't been able to sleep much."

Right on cue, Natsu heard a whimper and then a cry from the bedroom. Instincts kicked in and he was on his feet to go care for Layla before he'd even had a thought.

He carefully picked up the crying baby and held her the way he'd learned how, propping up her head and rocking her gently.

He didn't know what she needed, although he wouldn't be alone for long. Rustling behind him told him Lucy was waking up, but he was surprised when he started hearing sniffling and sobbing from his wife.

"Luce!?" he cried, turning around. "What's wrong!?"

"You're home!" Lucy shouted happily, jumping out of bed and wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so- I've missed you so much!"

Levy laughed watching the scene. One newborn baby crying for something, a desperate father holding her, and a still-hormonal mother hugging him and sobbing in joy.

"Look, she's calming down!" Lucy told him, Layla's crying indeed softening to contentness as Natsu held her tiny body close to the warmth of his larger one. "Oh hi, Levy. Natsu's home, did you see Natsu's home?" she greeted her friend, only just noticing her presence.

"Yes, I see," she laughed. "I was just checking if you were okay, so I'll leave you guys to it," Levy smiled as Lucy kissed her husband's cheek and then tucked her head to his shoulder, completely ignoring the other woman in the room.

* * *

**Just a drabble for soft dad Natsu**

**thanks for reading!**


End file.
